Animals of Chaos' Legion
by CHaoticDue
Summary: *Rewrite* Percy runs away from camp with Nico after he is forgotten like a candy wrapper. He then is adopted by the most unlikely pair. Chaos and Tarturous. 100 years latter the giants are rising again and they want revenge will Percy will be there to help them to to destroy them. will have split endings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me. I'm going to rewrite this story because I think I can do way better so here it goes. **

**Third P.O.V**

In the country of Gyro in the distant planet in another galaxy there is a cruel ruler name Albert Romans. He is rules with an iron fist. He kills children in fear of then over throwing him as ruler. He rapes women for a hobby. He is the definition of cruel. Even Hades/Pluto himself would say that.

Currently we see him running away from something or someone. He takes runs into an alley only to be faced with a dead end." Please don't kill me monster of vengeance. Please take pity on the soul of a man that has done the wrongs of the gods."

The thing following the man speaks up "I do not care about your gods I can care less. I serve a greater cause."The fearful ruler does not reply for he knows what he wants VENGENCE. Vengeance for the people he has killed.

The thing takes out two pistols that have names engraved on them. The black one is named Ebony while the Silver one is named Ivory. "Your time as a greedy ruler has come to an end old man be grateful that when you die my hands that your sins will be put to rest."

The shadowy figure raises his guns to his head ready to shoot. He is about to pull the trigger when the man stops him. "Wait before you finish me please tell me your real name so that I may know who put my sins to rest." The figure pauses for a moment before speaking up.

"I am known as many names in my former life, but you may call me Wrath the savior of the damned." The figure pulls the trigger which the guns which make a sound that sounds like a screeching person in agony. He then lays a black rose on the body of his victim. He then hears guards coming to the aid of their now desisted ruler.

He smiles knowing that the guards will find him dead. As they reach him the first guard speaks up "Who are you and why are you here?" The figure leaks a black tear before throwing a little gray ball on the floor which then explodes into smoke.

After the smoke clears and the guards find the dead body of their ruler with a black rose on top of his body. The second guard speaks up "Thank you unknown killer I know that I speak for everyone when I say we are forever in you debt." The other guards just stood there smiling.

**Google ebony and ivory guns for a better pic.**

**Wrath P.O.V**

After I killed that so called 'ruler' I returned to my ship to go back home. I still feel pain for every kill that I make. I guess that my heart is still pure at the center.

"Hello Prince Wrath was your mission successful?" asked the ship's AI. "One how many times have I told you to just call me Wrath, two when have I failed, and three did I get any calls B.O.T?" B.O.T is my ship's computer and one of my only friends that won't cower in fear when I get angry.

"Yes prince Wrath you did get a message from your mother." I just sighed. "Can you put her through B.O.T?" "Yes my prince." The screen on the ship showed my mother the one and only Lady Chaos in her early 20's year old form. "Hi Percy was your mission a success?"

I know what you are thinking wow you are the Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus, bane of mother Earth, slayer of Kronos, yada yada yada. Well all of those titles are just that titles without any real meaning. Now I am known as Prince Wrath Chaos adoptive son of Chaos, prince of the void, Demi-god werewolf, commander of the were leagues and assassin league, master of weapons, peacekeeper of the universe, tied for the strongest being in history and many more.

"Yes Lady Chaos it was a successful mission yet again." That got her mad. "Percy for 100 years I told you to call me mom, mommy, or mother. Can you please do that Lady Chaos makes me sound old." I just smiled at my mom's antics.

"Fine mom are you happy now." She smiled a triumphant smile. "Yes it does." After all the funny business I cut to the chase. "So mom why did you call me for, is Frosty having girlfriend trouble again?" Frosty is my younger brother. His full name is Frost Chaos the other prince of the void commander of the warrior legion and my second in command in the were and assassin leagues.

He was once known as Nico Di Angelo former son of Hades king of ghosts. "No it isn't that I called you to tell you that I have a new mission for you when you come back." I really wanted to relax at home after this 2 year mission. "Fine what is it about?"

"I will brief you in when you come back."

"Fine Wrath out."

After my chat with my mom I asked B.O.T how long we have until we arrive home. "Hey B.O.T how long until we get there?" "About 15 minutes sir." I went to my room in the ship to clean my twin pistols Ebony and Ivory. While cleaning my guns I looked at my tattoo of a black wolf and at began rememoring that day. The day that my life turned for the worst.

_**Flash back 100 years ago *************************************_

_**I was at the outskirts of camp looking for the flag of the hunters of Artemis In a heated match. They came earlier in the week in order to see if they can get their streak back after I broke it after the 2**__**nd**__** giant war. It was the hunters vs. camp half blood and Jupiter.**_

_** The camps were both gifted a portal to visit each other whenever they wanted after the fight against mother Earth. I saw the silver flag a few feet away from me. Piece of cake I thought. Boy was I wrong. Suddenly a huge brown wolf jumped out of the bushes. **_

_**The wolf was the largest wolf I ever saw. At first I thought it was one the hunting wolves of Artemis but the fur of it was brown not white. I charged at it which was a giant mistake. I lodged one of the eyes out of its socket.**_

_** The huge wolf howls before jumping on me trying to bite my neck so I used my arm to block the attack. It bit deep down into my arm. When it was distracted I stabbed it in the heart. Instead of it blowing up into golden dust the body was just left there. But a white aura came out of it and it entered into my body. After it entered I blacked out.**_

_**Flashback end****************************************** **_

Suddenly I heard B.O.T speak. "Sir we are here." I then put the twins back into their holders that are located on the back of my read coat.

"Thanks B.O.T wish me luck."

_**So umm yeah im rewriting this so um bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mission

**Wrath P.O.V**

When B.O.T was done talking I looked up to see the base. The base has black stone walls that are decorated with skulls and torches. While walking back I had another flash back from the exact day that my life became a wreck.

_** Flashback****Continued from the last one************_

I woke up in the infirmary with a bandage on the arm I used to defend myself. I looked to my right and saw Annabeth sleeping in a chair. When I looked to my left I saw Thalia looking at me with a giant smile on her face.

"Wow how long was I out for?"

"About 2 1/2 months."

" Oh only 2 ½ months… WHAT! What do you mean 2 ½ months?"

She stood there with a fearful expression. "Well you lost a lot of blood." I just stood there trying to understand why she was afraid before I see my reflection in a nearby bed pan.

What I see are that my eyes are different colors. I calm down a bit before saying "Sorry I was just really surprised that I was out for so long." She looked at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Well it's okay and by the way we found you in a pool of blood, and that you're a werewolf, nothing major."

"Oh that's fine… what do you mean that I'm werewolf?!" I said pretty sure that's why my eyes changed colors. "Well that thing that soul entered you was I werewolf." I was about to ask her how did she know when she interrupted. "I know this because I have hunted them before and I saw you kill it."

I just stood there. "So does that mean that I'm going to be killed?" she paused for a moment before answering. "While you were knocked out the Gods were voting to kill you or not."

"Well am I going to live?" She shuck her head yes. "The only God that wanted you dead was Zeus."

"What a shocker."

I got up from the bed and walked outside. I saw the usual of campers, satyrs, and nyths. Some of them waved at me while some just stood there thinking I was some kind of monster. I have to get used to this.

** _Time skip 2 years later_**

Well a year ago I was blessed to meet my new brothers James and Boris Rockwell. They are also sons of Poseidon. Unlike me they are self centered, egotistic, jerks, and they turned everyone against me. The only people that didn't turn on me were Thalia, Nico, Tyson, and Annabeth.

But later on Tyson died in a surprise attack by Oceanus leaving Ella his Harpy girlfriend alone, and soon after that they turned Thalia against me too. I was on my way to dinner to propose after doing many unpleasant things for a blessing to marry Annabeth when I heard everyone chant KISS KISS KISS.

What I found made me want to kill Gaia again. There in front of me was my father smiling at my brother that was kissing my girlfriend. "What in the world is going on here!?" Annabeth turned to see me and said "It's not what it looks like Percy."

"Well what I see is a slut that I was going to propose to kissing my brother!" that made her confused. "What do you mean propose to?" I pulled out a white box and showed her the 24 karat gold ring that had a ruby on top. "This was the ring that I was going to give you if you said yes. This ring coast me over a million dollars!"

"Oh Percy I will marry you." She tried to get the ring but I just tossed it into the ocean. "Ha the offer is now closed." I turned and started to sprint away. I first got Ms. O'Leary, then I picked up Blackjack. I walked on top off the hill and said my last goodbyes. I was on my way when I was interrupted by two things.

The first being Nico my little brother in everything except blood. I saw him with a backpack running up to me. "Hey Percy I was wondering if I could come with you." I then asked him "Why what happened I thought your dad loved you and you had a loving girlfriend?"

"Natasha cheated on me with Boris and my dad said that I should come with you because the gods hate him and are planning to attack him." I shook my head yes. He was so happy that I let him. The next thing that interrupted me was Peleus. Peleus also wanted to come with me because nobody liked him except me and Nico so I said yes.

**_Time skip 20 Days later***********************_**

We made it into Michigan. We found my brother Darren who I bit along with Nico so they could become werewolves too. We were on our way to the upper peninsula when we were greeted by the creator of the universe Lady Chaos. This is when she asked us if we wanted to join her and if she wanted to adopt us because all of our parents died. (Mine died in a fire caused by a familiar bitch *Cough* Athena *Cough*) We all said yes.

**_Flash back end**************************_**

I continued walking into the base and was suddenly tackled by a huge shadow. "Hey get off of me Noir!" Noir is my pet hell hound, she was once known as Ms. O Leary. After constant yelling and 100 dog treats later she got off of me. "Yeah I missed you too." I said petting her.

"Hey where's Crunch and fire heart?" Crunch was once known as Blackjack the Pegasus and Fire heart was known as Peleus the guardian of the Golden Fleece. She then sniffed the air and pointed to the animal day care. "Oh okay then thanks" I said to her. She then left me to go play with Fire heart and Crunch.

I was on my way to meet my mom when I was pinned to the ground with a knife to my throat. A shadowy figure talked to me "Do you surrender, Percy?" after the figure talked I knew who it was. "How many times how I told you to stop calling me that? Huh Frosty."

The figure, which was now identified as my younger brother Frost, got mad at me. "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Frosty Percy?" after he said that I got out Ebony and Ivory and shot at his feet. He started to dance a little jig.

"Dance Jester, dance!" I said to him. "Dude stop of I'm going to tell mom!" that made me laugh so hard that I stopped. ""Man for a 118 year old you really sound like a baby." After I said that he retaliated by saying "Well at least I don't use weapons that aren't honorable."

That got me pissed off. "Well that's your opinion; at least I can disguise myself better than you!" You see after about 25 years in Chaos' army people started to recognize me and Nico as the former sons of Hades and Poseidon, so we changed our appearance.

Frost just changed his eye color to blue while I changed my hair to a nice silver with red stains that are blood. "I do have a better disguise that you my eyes are way cooler that yours." I decided to put an end to the desiccation. "Fine whatever you did do a good job and guns are a dishonorable weapon to you."

He just stood there smirking. "I'm glad you see it my way." We then walked to the briefing room to see Chaos. When we walked in I saw my other older brother Darren Storm. After me and Nico left with Ms. O'Leary, Blackjack, and Peleus left camp we went to Michigan and found Darren there alone fending off a hoard of hellhounds.

Later we found out that he is a son of Neptune, he has eyes that are a mixture of teal, ocean blue, and sea green, he has black hair like I used to have, a perfect tan, he is Frosty's second in command, his best friend, he is 6'7", and he is a werewolf like me and Frosty.

"Hey Darren how are you?" I called out to him. "Hey flea bag, hey Frosty how are you two?" You see about 50 years ago I got a case of space fleas so I had to take an anti-flea bath to get rid of them. The only people that know of this are Frost, his girlfriend Rose, my wife Margret, and Darren.

Ever since then he has called me flea bag; which annoys me like Hades. "Darren just because you are older it doesn't mean that you are stronger." I said to him while pointing my guns at his face. "Chill man it's just a nickname." I then started to shoot at him.

He drew his shield to defend against the onslaught of bullets. Too bad I didn't change the bullets to armor piercing. Suddenly my guns ran out of bullets. "Hey what gives why did I run out of bullets?" as soon as I said that Chaos walked in.

"Percy how many times have I told you not to harass your brothers?" I started to count on my fingers. "At least 1000000 times." I said truthfully. Well that's 1000000 too many." We all then started to laugh. "Now on to business I called you all here for a very important mission.

On earth Giants have come back and have the aid of all the titans. I want everyone from the 'were' league to go there and help in the war." After she said that me, Frost, and Darren got furious. We then yelled "I thought you said that we would never go back there again!"

Frost then spoke up first "They betrayed us three." Next was Darren "Yeah you said if we join you then we wouldn't go back there ever." I just stood there. "You will listen to your mother or else." We all said yes. "Good now go get ready we are going to Olympus In two hours.

**Yeah if you haven't what I took off then you are really slow. Tata! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wrath's P.O.V

After she was done I felt my anger rise to its point. As I was on my way to my room to get ready I suddenly felt a

very sharp pain in my chest that made me hunch over. "Dam-it so soon?" I said as I fell to the ground. That made

everyone in the room worry. "Flea Bag what happened?" asked Darren. I then tried to say something but no words

came out. "Percy what's wrong, tell me right now or I will take your guns and through them into space!" demanded Frost. I tried to get up but just fell down. "Frosty g-get the vial

th-that's in my pocket." Frosty reached into my pocket and pulled out a vial that contained a reddish colored liquid.

"What is this stuff?" asked Darren. "That my boy is gorgon blood from the right side." answered Chaos. "N-now give me it." I demanded. He gave it to me and I drank some of it and the pain in my chest went away. "That's better thanks

Frosty." I said in a perky tone. "Dude what happened to you?" ask Darren. I turned to Chaos and asked "Why didn't

you tell them I thought you knew?" "I did know but thought that wasn't my place to say." I just sighed and said "Remember that mission I went to

Riko on Neptune?" They all nodded. "Well while I was trying to eliminate the target I was shoot with a bullet that

was coated with a very strong poison that has no known cure." The faces on their faces varied. Frost's face was

one of pure terror, Darren's was one of concern, and Chaos' was one of utter disappointment. Frost then asked "Did

you know about this mom?" She shook her head yes and said "But not even I know of a cure for it." I then spoke up

"The only thing keeping me alive is by drinking dragon's blood." After I said that I showed the vial. "If I don't drink it

several times a day then the poison will spread slowly killing me. If I get angry then the poison spreads faster. If I don't

drink the blood in time then I get theses pains in my heart." After I was done they recovered. Darren spoke up "well

let's get ready to visit that stupid camp." "That's a great idea I think you should have a blast 'playing' with the demi-gods." Chaos said. We all walked to our rooms. When I got there I

spotted a note on my bed. It read

Dear Percy,

I heard that we have to go back to earth. I'm sorry I can't go with you until Chaos lets me. But if she lets me I will totaly kill you if I find you drinking again!

Love,

Margret

I put the note in my pocket and went to my closet. I got out a huge bag that weighed a ton. Literally. I opened it

and took out the things inside. I got out my Gauntlets and Battle boots that are called Riptide. (Google Beowulf) You see Riptide was once gantlets and battle boots that had tremendous power.

They were so strong that people wanted to make their own version. One of them was Riptides' sword form. I hit a

button on the side of one of the gantlets and they turned into two fingerless leather gloves that appeared on my

hands. The boots became white vans that appeared on my feet. I then took out my bow that was made out of

Drakon bones. Its name is Grand Marnier. I strapped Grand Marnier into my back along with a quiver if 300 arrows

that restock every five minutes. I finally took out one of my favorite weapons. One was a sword that is the color red,

has ridged edges, a red skull on the end, and controls fire. This sword name is Angi. I then took out Agni's

counterpart. This sword has the same features as Agni except it is blue, the skull is blue, it controls the wind, and

it's called Ruda. "Hey guys wake up its time to go!" Suddenly the eyes of the skulls shot up. "Hello master how are

you?" asked the skulls. You see Angi and Ruda were once defenders of the gate way to hell. While I was on my

missions I had to go to hell so I had to defeat them.(To see a picture of their bodies Google Agni and Ruda) After I

defeated them they asked me if they could join me because they always wanted a master that could control their

powers. "I'm not so great." I said truthfully. "What troubles you master?" asked Ruda. "I have to go back to earth

the planet that betrayed me." The skulls just stood there thinking. "You mean that dirt ball of a planet?" asked Agni. "Yes that

planet. Also while we are there no talking." The skull's faces seemed to sadden. "I know you guys like to talk but I

don't want the gods to know that the guardians of hell left." Their faces seemed to brighten up a bit. "Yes master."

They both said. I put them on my back and started to walk toward my ship. "Oh I almost forgot." I turned on my

wrist communicator and put in the number for Chaos. "What is it Percy" asked Chaos. "Hey mom can I permission to bring Rebellion

with me?" Rebellion you see is a demonic sword that is very unique. Rebellion is a long sword that is filled with demonic energy that will awaken when I am in danger. "I don't know? The last time you used it you tried to destroy a entire planet. "I promise to

be careful." She got thoughtful for a moment when she said "Fine you can bring it only use it for dire situation."

"Thank you mom." "Also son I am going to send Nevan over to you." That gave me a grin on my face. Nevan is one

of my favorite weapons. I walked into my ship and sat down on my bed. "Hello sir were will be your destination sir?"

asked B.O.T. "It will be Camp-Half Blood." I said. "Very well sir, but may I ask what about you siblings?" "They will

arrive in their own ships." "Very well sir we will be there in about 6 minutes." Very well then I will take a nap

ONE NAP LATTER!*********AND A LINE BREAK

As I got up I wonder how they will they react to me being there? As soon as I said that I got a message from Frosty. "Hey Frost

what do you want?" "Well me and Darren just go here and we might need your help with the army." I laughed out

loud. "Aw the big bad monsters giving you trouble?" he gave me an annoyed look. "No it's just that Atlas and

Hyperion are here." A huge grin appeared on my face. "I'll be there." He then hanged up. "B.O.T hurry I want to

have some fun!" the ship then jerked forward. "We are here sir." I nodded my head thanks. I jumped out of the

door toward the earth going 200 miles per hour. I landed with a crash. I looked toward the camp ad saw all of the

campers down. Plus the hunters were there. I also saw Frosty and Darren fight a horde of Nemon Lions. I looked

toward the monster side and saw Nemon Lions, Drakons, Cyclopes, and Hellhounds. I then said something that

everyone heard. "This is going to be one hell of a party!" The campers and hunters looked at me with confused

expressions, my brothers looked at me after they killed the Nemon Lions and backed away because they know what

is going to happen, while the monsters just laughed. "You think you can beat us."A Cyclopes asked. "No I know so."

I lifted my guns and shot at the Cyclopes' head blowing it clear off. The monsters charged at me. I fired at the first

at the hell hound in the front. They exploded in a golden dust which blinded the monsters behind them. I then took

out Agni and Ruda. I ran toward the crowd of monsters. I did one of the maneuvers that I use when I with them

called 'The Million Slash.' All of the Drakons were dead after that. The monsters started to run away which got me

extremely pissed off. "Oh no you are not getting away that easy." I felt a familiar black aura surround me. When the black aura died down I was now standing there with my combat clothes on. I had a standard issue American army uniform on except it was black. And on my face was a skull mask that had tribal tattoos on it. "Now the party can get started!"


End file.
